Open compartmentalized storage trays for cosmetics or the like are, of course, well known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,084 issued on Oct. 3, 1978. To contribute to the utility of these convenience products, it is desirable that cosmetic items, whether they be tall or elongated, such as face cream or perfume bottles commonly tend to be, or smaller in height, such as lipstick tubes or face powder compacts, readily accommodated in appropriately shaped and sized storage compartments. To provide for this size and shape variation, however, complicates the construction of the tray and its manufacturing cost.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic item storage tray with significant variation in size and shape of its storage compartments, but which is nevertheless characterized by a simple construction overcoming the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art. More particularly, it is an object to provide a plastic article of manufacture storage tray having both deep and shallow storage compartments clearly delineated in the storage area thereof by a centrally located transverse wall, which additionally allows the use of sliding drawers, all as is described and illustrated in greater detail subsequently herein.